Biodiesel is an alternative fuel for diesel engines that is produced by the transesterification of oils and fats from plant and animal sources, commonly rapeseed oil and soy oil. The transesterification process combines the oils and/or fats with an alcohol to produce organic esters, with glycerin produced as a byproduct of the reaction. These organic esters as known as biodiesel. Biodiesel is a nontoxic, biodegradable and renewable alternative to traditional diesel fuel produced from crude oil. Biodiesel also tends to produce lower emissions of carbon monoxide in most engines.
The accelerating worldwide demand for energy is driving an ever expanding search for alternative energy sources, including the search for improved processes and methods for producing biodiesel.
One of the drawbacks associated with the use of traditional biodiesel fuel in the gelling of biodiesel at cold temperatures such as those commonly encountered in the northern portion of the United States and Canada during the winter.
Accordingly, a need also exists for a cold-tolerant biodiesel fuel.